Super Drive
by Saga Micha
Summary: Yo, lama tak jumpa! Sorry banget, author belum bisa menyelesaikan until the last sakura fall dikarenakan author tinggal di asrama! harap maklum. oke, sebagai permintaan maaf, author buatkan cerita baru. super drive! tentang ciel phantomhive melawan Mr. X, tapi sebenarnya siapakah Mr. X itu? mau tau? baca dulu ya... Just for u, all. judulnya minjem punya sama empunya,
1. Mr X

Super Drive

Mr. X

Sebuah paket kecil berisi brosur sirkus La Travia menggemparkan kantor kepolisian Scotland Yard. Claude Faustus sang kepala kepolisian, uring-uringan dengan paket brosur itu. Secarik kertas yang ia pegang menambah kemumetannya. Mau tau isinya?

_Untuk Si Jidat Lebar Faustus_

_ Kau tahu, sirkus keliling itu sangat bagus!_

_ Kukirimkan brosur mereka untukmu, agar kau mau menontonnya!_

_ Mr. X_

"Si brengsek ini….mana Phantomhive kecil itu?" tanya Claude jengkel.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kecil, heh?" balas seorang pemuda _cute_ nan mungil. Sepasang _cerulean_nya begitu serasi dengan mahkotanya yang _grayish_. Claude mendengus kecil, memberi kode pada anak buahnyayang membawa paket brosur tadi untuk mendekati pemuda mungil itu.

"Nih, kerjaan buruanmu," sahut Claude dongkol. Phantomhive mungil itu melongokkan kepala ke dalam paket dan mengambil satu brosur.

"Oh, brosur toh. Tipikal orang sinting."

**Brak!**

"Kapan kau akan menyelesaikan masalah ini, heh? Kami tidak mau terlibat dalam mengurusi Mr. X!" bentak Claude.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Tapi Mr. X bukan tujuanku saja," balas Phantomhive mungil itu sinis.

**Tok tok**

"Permisi….wah, ada Ciel. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sahut pemuda berambut pirang, masuk sambil menenteng plastik. Ciel dan Claude menoleh bersamaan.

"Urus sesuatu dengan dia, kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" balas Ciel.

"Mengantarkan obat dan makan malam untuk Claude," jawab pemuda pirang santai. Mata _cerulean_ mudanya beralih pada Claude yang kusut. "Kau kenapa?"

"Uring-uringan gara-gara Mr. X," celetuk Ciel. Claude mengusir anak buahnya dan mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Dikecupnya pipi pemuda itu dengan mesra, membuat Ciel terpaksa memunggungi mereka untuk menahan tawa.

"Terima kasih, Alois," sahut Claude mesra. Ohoho, Ciel tak mungkin bisa menahan tawanya jika mendengar itu.

"Hmp!"

"Ciel, kok Paman Vincent tak bertugas?" celetuk Alois. Ciel berbalik dan batuk untuk menutupi rasa gelinya.

"Ayah….entahlah, dia menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini. Mungkin sebagai persiapan untuk mengambil alih gelarnya."

"Huh, dasar anjing penjaga ratu," celetuk Claude sinis. Ciel memberikan _deathglare_ paling mematikannya, tapi yang bersangkutan cuek bebek sambil memeluk Alois dari belakang.

**Brak!**

"Earl~eits, ada yang lagi pacaran, nih?" sahut pria Cina dalam balutan kemeja hitam. Matanya yang sipit begitu sipit, dan di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita Cina berwajah _stoic_ dengan rambut digelung kiri kanan. _Cheongsam_ mininya begitu menampilkan pahanya yang langsing. Cepat-cepat Claude melepaskan pelukan dan terbatuk kecil.

"Lau? Ran Mao? Ngapain kalian kemari?" tanya Ciel. Lau hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku juga nggak tahu apa yang kuinginkan di sini. Iya 'kan, Ran Mao?"

"Iya," jawab Ran Mao dingin. Ciel hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat tingkah orang-orang sekitarnya. Dengan gontai, ia meninggalkan keempat orang yang memandanginya dengan heran.

"Kau mau ke mana, Earl?" tanya Lau.

"Pulang!" sahut Ciel. Dan suara pintu tertutup merupakan tanda bahwa Ciel meninggalkan Scotland Yard.

XXX

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan yang begitu _luxury_ diisi dengan seorang pria bermahkota hitam legam. Poni belah tengahnya bagai tirai yang menghiasi sepasang rubi yang begitu berkilau. Di tangannya terdapat gelas berleher panjang berisi _pina colada_. Seorang pria bermake up ala badut muncul dan duduk di samping pria bermata rubi itu.

"Sebastian, apa kau tahu di mana brosur sirkus kami? Seingatku tadi masih ada di kamar Dagger," tanya pria berwajah badut itu.

"Tentu saja. Baru saja kukirim ke Scotland Yard, kilat khusus untuk Faustus," jawab si raven a.k.a Sebastian Michaelis. Pacar sekaligus tunangan…jangan lempar kucing-kucing itu ke aku. Baiklah, lanjut!

"Apa? Kau gila, heh? Semuanya?"

"Joker, santai saja. Ini 'kan demi mempromosikan sirkusmu," balas Sebastian santai. Ditenggaknya _pina colada_ itu hingga tinggal setengah saja.

"Joker, di sini kau rupanya. Dari tadi kucariin, tahu," celetuk seorang wanita. Joker dan Sebastian menoleh, menemukan sesosok wanita berambut ikal hitam seleher berbalut dress super mini plus terbuka.

"Hei, Beast. Maaf dech, habisnya aku lagi bingung gara-gara brosur kita yang mendadak hilang. Tahunya, malah dikirim sama Sebastian ke Scotland Yard," sahut Joker. Beast mengambil tempat di samping Joker.

"Astaga, Count Michaelis muda kita ini memang aneh. Tapi terima kasih," ujar Beast.

"Terima kasih kembali, _lady_," balas Sebastian. Beast menyandarkan diri di dada bidang Joker, bahkan Joker mengelus rambut Beast yang ikal kayak Medusa. Gyahahahaha….ah, jangan foto-foto Yuya-ku!

"Apa kalian sadar kalau bermesraan di depanku membuatku iri setengah mati?" sindir si_ raven_.

"Tidak tuh. Salah sendiri masih jomblo, sana cari pacar!" balas Joker santai. Sebastian mengerucutkan bibir ke depan, lalu menenggak _pina colada_-nya hingga habis.

"Enak aja kau bilang. Aku memang nggak nemu yang cocok denganku, tau," balas Sebastian iri.

"Oh, ayolah," sela Beast gemas. "Kenapa kau tak cari orang yang kau suka saja besok?"

"Kurasa….boleh juga."

XXX

_Manor house_ milik Phantomhive berdiri kokoh di keramaian kota London, Inggris. Phantomhive mungil kita baru saja masuk dan melemparkan diri di sofa yang sangat empuk.

"Selamat datang,Tuan Muda," sahut ketiga pelayannya. Ada Bard, Maylene, dan Finny. Kelihatannya sih, nggak menyakinkan. Tapi…..ah, kejutan nggak boleh dibocorkan!

"Aku capek, tolong siapkan air panas untuk mandi," ujar Ciel.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," balas Maylene. Ia pergi ke dapur, meninggalkan kedua temannya yang berdiri mematung.

"Ah, selamat datang, Ciel," sahut seseorang. Ciel menangkap sesosok wanita yang begitu mirip dengan wajahnya di tangga. Rambutnya yang _orange_ begitu serasi dengan balutan gaun berwarna merah marun. Ia segera menuruni tangga dan memeluk putra semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hai, Bu. Mana Ayah?" ujar Ciel.

"Kau mencariku, Nak?" sahut seseorang. Suara baritone yang khas membuat Ciel menemukan seorang pria berambut _grayish_ sepertinya. Di belakangnya seorang _butler_ tua berdiri dengan tegap.

"Hai, Yah."

"Hei, kenapa kau lemas sekali? Ceria sedikit, dong," celetuk pria itu a.k.a Vincent Phantomhive, kepala keluarga yang begitu tegas. Dan wanita berambut _orange _tadi adalah Rachel Phantohive, sang istri sekaligus ibu tercinta.

"Gimana mau ceria kalo Mr. X masih berkeliaran?" balas Ciel. Vincent mendekati putranya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Aduh, kasihan. Tanaka, tolong buatkan secangkir teh untuknya," pinta Vincent.

"Baik, Tuan," jawab pria tua itu sambil membungkuk dan pergi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Mr. X? Sepertinya keisengannya tak meresahkan Yang Mulia," celetuk Rachel.

"Memang, sih. Tapi keisengannya mengganggu Scotland Yard dan juga keluarga kita. Nih, yang paling sering kena," jawab Vincent sambil menunjuk Ciel yang mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya.

"Ayah menyebalkan," sungut Ciel lirih. Vincent dan Rachel tertawa mendengar keluhan Ciel. tanaka kembali sambil membawa nampan berisi 3 cangkir teh beraroma….mawar.

"Permisi," celetuk Tanaka sambil meletakkan 3 cankir tadi di meja dan mundur. Dengan ganas Ciel menenggak tehnya hingga habis.

"Oh, santai saja, Ciel. Tak perlu terburu-buru," ujar Vincent. Ciel hendak membuka mulut ketika Maylene muncul.

"TuanMuda, air panasnya sudah siap," ujar Maylene.

"Selamat malam, Bu. Malam, Yah," ujar Ciel sambil bangkit dan naik ke kamarnya.

XXX

Pagi yang mendung berat disertai hujan deras membuat _mood_ si raven begitu buruk. Di dalam kafe _Lady Bell_, ia duduk di dekat jendela besar ditemani secangkir _cappuccino latte_. Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang mendekatinya.

"Pagi, Kak Michaelis. Kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" sapanya ramah. Sebastian menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Pagi, _Lady_ Midford. Aku…mau gateau chocolate saja, deh," jawab Sebastian._ Lady_ Midford a.k.a Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford a.k.a Lizzy mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sebastian yang menatap kaca jendela yang basah.

Cling!

"Lizzy! Aku minta choco parfait dan raspberry mint, dong!" sahut Alois. Di belakangnya menyusul Ciel yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, malu dengan tingkah sahabatnya. Sebastian menoleh dan terpana dengan keanggunan Ciel dan wajahnya yang bagaikan malaikat. Ohoho, harusnya itu aku. Eits, berani lempar pisau itu aku tak akan menye…..baik, baik. Lanjut!

"Astaga, ternyata Alois dan Ciel, ya. Silakan duduk dulu," ujar Lizzy sambil membawa pesanan si raven.

"Permisi, ini pesanan Kakak," ujar Lizzy sambil meletakkan sepiring gateau chocolate pesanan Count Michaelis muda.

"Terima kasih, Midford. Oh iya, mereka siapa?" tanya Sebastian sambil menunjuk ke arah Alois dan Ciel yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Lizzy mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sebastian dan menatapnya.

"Oh, mereka temanku. Yang berambut pirang namanya Alois Trancy, yang satunya sepupuku, Ciel Phantomhive," jawab Lizzy.

"Phantomhive? Pemilik perusahaan mainan dan permen yang terkenal itu?" tanya pemilik _orb scarlet _itu. Lizzy mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lizzy, cepatlah! Jangan urusi pria aneh itu saja!" sahut Alois.

"Iya, sebentar!" balas Lizzy. Ia menghadap Sebastian dan membungkuk, "Maaf ya, Kak. Temanku yang ini agak aneh."

"Tak apa. Sana, layani mereka," balas Sebastian santai. Lizzy segera mengampiri meja Alois dan menjitaknya.

"Auw, kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Alois sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena sapaan tangan lembut Lizzy.

"Jangan mempermalukanku di depan _tutor_ku, dong," balas Lizzy.

"_Tutor?_ Yang itu?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk ke meja Sebastian. Dan sialnya, Sebastian malah mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Ciel, membuat Ciel bergidik dengan tingkah si raven mesum ki…..lanjut!

"Kenapa?" tanya Lizzy.

"Nggak apa. Aku pesan….green mint cake dan berry parfait saja," ujar Ciel. dari kejauhan, Sebastian tersenyum atau tepatnya menyeringai.

"Wah, nggak nyangka lawanku Phantomhive yang super imut. Main-main dengannya, ah," ujarnya lirih.

Gimana pendapat kalian dengan ceritaku? I need your reviews, guys!

Salam peluk cium,

Saga Micha a.k.a Sagatha Maria Michaelis


	2. little Trick from the Young Count

Little Trick From the Young Count

Sebastian, eh? Dia menikmati gateau chocolate pesanannya sambil sesekali melirik ke meja Ciel dan Alois yang asyik mengobrol dengan Lizzy. Sebuah seringai begitu terukir di wajah mesum Count Michaelis muda ini. Entah apa yang terbersit di otaknya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati meja Ciel dkk.

"Permisi," sapa Sebastian ramah. "Boleh gabung di sini?"

Sontak, Ciel dkk kaget dengan kedatangan tamu aneh dan mes….kumohon jangan buang anak anjing itu! Oke, lanjut!

"Oh, eh, tentu saja. Silakan duduk di sini, Kak," celetuk Lizzy cepat. Ia mengambil kursi dari meja sebelah dan menempatkannya di samping Ciel.

"Terima kasih, Lady Midford," balas Sebastian. Lizzy mengangguk kecil dan mendekati Ciel.

"Psst, tolong urus Kak Sebastian dulu,ya. Aku masih ada urusan di belakang," bisik Lizzy. Terus terang, hal itu bikin Ciel melongo saking kagetnya.

"Lho, ini 'kan _tutor_mu. Kami nggak tau harus ngapain sama or…"

"Kumohon," pinta Lizzy memelas. Mata zamrudnya mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Ciel tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk lemas. Mau apa lagi, lebih baik turuti permintaan Lizzy atau lihat dia menangis. Sama-sama nggak ada untungnya.

"Thank you, Ciel. nanti kuberi kue untuk kau bawa pulang, deh," ujar Lizzy senang. Ia berpaling pada Sebastian dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Kak, aku tak bisa lama-lama di sini. Ditemani sama Alois dan Ciel tidak masalah, 'kan?" tanya Lizzy lembut.

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih, Lizzy," balas Sebastian plus senyum mesum maut yang bikin cewek-cewek meleleh. Tapi…kelihatannya nggak mempan pada si gadis pirang _curly_ ini. Ia pergi meninggalkan meja Ciel dkk yang terdiam bagai dikutuk jadi batu.

"Kau…..putra dari…siapa sih, namanya? Eh, Ciel, kau tahu….."

"Andreas Michaelis. Pemilik perusahaan software terkenal McGread di Amerika Serikat. Putra tunggal satu-satunya yang berprofesi sebagai _tutor_ bagi gadis bangsawan di Inggris, tapi memegang kendali di…."

"Tak perlu menjelaskannya terlalu dalam," potong Sebastian halus. Yah, kalau terlalu panjang penjelasannya, aku pun capek menulisnya. Lain kali Ciel kubuat tak terlalu nyerocos, deh. *plak!

"Oh, maafkan aku, Tuan Michaelis yang…."

"Panggil aku Sebastian saja. Tak perlu embel-embel seperti itu," potong Sebastian. Ciel hanya mengangkat bahu wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya.

"Namaku Alois Trancy, murid di St. Nathanael Senior High School. Dan yang di sebelahku….namanya Ciel Phantomhive," celetuk Alois. Ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan menampilkan ekspresi horor.

"Psst, hati-hati dengan Ciel. dia bisa membuatmu mimpi buruk selama sebulan atau…..auch!"

"Kau pikir aku apaan, hah?" potong Ciel. Tangan kanannya habis menjitak kepala pemuda pirang yang kini mengelus kepalanya sambil mengeluh kecil.

"Tak perlu sekasar itu juga, dong. Jahat!" keluh Alois. "Akan kulaporkan pada Claude!"

"Laporkan saja," balas Ciel angkuh. "Aku tak takut dengannya, apalagi ancamannya."

"Kalian sebenarnya sedang apa?" tanya Sebastian. Realita telah membuka mata kedua pemuda bermata biru yang asyik dengan dunia mereka. Sebastian hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran bercampur geli.

"Maafkan kami, Seb….ah, maksudku Count…."

"Sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku Sebastian saja, 'kan?" potong Sebastian. Alois segera menutup mulutnya dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Sedangkan Ciel? Dia mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela, matanya terlihat sendu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" celetuk Sebastian. Ciel menoleh sedikit dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, hanya…malas saja." Alois hanya menikmati choco parfaitnya dalam diam, sementara Sebastian mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. Baru mau membuka mulut, Alois melebarkan matanya untuk memberi peringatan agar tak mengganggu Ciel. kini meja mereka begitu sepi, hanya suara alunan biola yang memenuhi kafe _Lady Bell. _Sebastian melirik jam tangannya dan bangkit.

"Permisi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Lain kali kita bisa ngobrol lagi," pamit Sebastian. Ia melenggang santai meninggalkan meja Ciel dan Alois. Begitu di ambang pintu, ia menoleh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah…..Ciel?

Mau tahu tampangnya Ciel seperti apa? Merah banget, ditambah emosi setengah mati.

"MESUM!" pekik Ciel. Sebastian hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Alois hanya melihat Ciel dengan tatapan jahil sembari menikmati raspberry mintnya.

XXX

Dalam balutan jas hitam, Sebastian tengah duduk santai di tahtanya, mata _crimson_nya fokus pada laptop Apple-nya. Wajahnya yang mesum begitu serius, sampai-sampai suara ketukan pintu tak dihiraukannya. Bahkan ketika seorang pria berambut kelimis plus kacamata kotak yang membingkai mata hijaunya, ia masih tak sadar.

"Ehem!" dehemnya. Si _raven_ mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan apa-sih-maumu?

"Tuan Andreas ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Muda," ujar pria kelimis itu. Sebastian menghela napas pasrah dan bangkit dari tahtanya.

"Terima kasih, Will. Di mana Ayah?"

"Di kantornya, Tuan Muda," jawab Will a.k.a William. T Spears dengan tampang sengaknya yang khas. Sebastian segera pergi menuju kantor Andreas Michaelis yang terletak di lantai 6. Sedangkan kantornya di lantai 4, ayah dan anak yang aneh. Lanjut!

Berdiri di depan kantor sang ayah, Sebastian merapikan pakaian serta mengetuk pintu dari mahoni itu sebanyak 3 kali.

"Masuk," balas yang di dalam. Dengan kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi, ia masuk dan disambut dengan sosok ramah dari Andreas Michaelis. Wajahnya yang mirip dengan Sebastian begitu ramah, garis usia begitu terlihat di wajahnya.

"Halo, anakku. Silakan duduk, santai saja," sapa Andreas hangat. Seakan bebannya terangkat, Sebastian melemparkan diri di sofa kulit samping meja Andreas.

"Jadi…ada apa, Ayah?" tanya Sebastian hati-hati. Andreas mengulum senyum misterius, membuat Sebatsian mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah…kau ingat 'kan dengan keluarga Donald Greenhill?" balas Andreas.

_Kenapa malah tanya balik? Orangtua aneh_, batin Sebastian. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membuat wajah Andreas sumringah.

"Baguslah. Kau tahu, mereka punya….."

"Sepasang anak kembar Herman dan Annabelle Greenhill," potong Sebastian. "Lalu arah pembicaraan ini ke mana?"

"Er…..sebelumnya jangan kaget, ya," ujar Andreas lirih. "Keluarga Greenhill berniat menunangkanmu dengan Annabelle."

Butuh waktu bagi Sebastian untuk mencerna setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Andreas, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar seutuhnya.

"HAH?! Aku? Ditunangin sama Annabelle?" sahut Sebastian, bangkit dari sofa saking _shock_nya. Andreas meringis kecil mendengarnya, berusaha menenangkan putra semata wayangnya.

"Sebastian," mulai Andreas hati-hati. "Bukannya itu bagus? Kita bisa menjalin kerja sama yang baik?"

"Tidak mau! Lagipula…..Annabelle orangnya keras dan membosankan. Kau masih ingat saat _meeting_ dengannya, bukan? Dia mempermalukanku di depan kolega Ayah," tolak Sebastian. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Hah, sudah kuduga kau akan menolaknya. Lalu, apa kau sendiri punya pacar?"

**DEG! **Yah, kalau masalah itu ditanyakan, jelas banget kalau _raven_ mesum kita ini…..lihat aja dech.

"Er….belum, Yah. Tapi….aku sedang mencarinya, kok," jawab Sebastian. Andreas menghela napas stress mendengarnya. Ia mendekati kursi kebanggaannya dan menutup matanya. Sedangkan Sebastian? Dia memandang Andreas dengan was-was, takut ia bakal dijadikan tunangan dengan Annabelle.

"Sebastian," celetuk Andreas. "Aku mengenalmu sejak usia 4 tahun. Kau penurut, suka menolong, dan jarang merajuk. Tapi….Ayah mohon, sampai kau dapat pacar, terimalah pertunangan ini."

**BRAK!**

"Yah, cinta nggak bisa dipaksakan. Jangan suruh aku bertunangan dengan Annabelle," gertak Sebastian. Kedua tangannya memerah lantaran menggebrak meja milik Andreas. Sementara sang ayah masih tenang, posisi duduknya belum berubah. Tapi wajahnya sedikit mengeras ketika berhadapan dengan putranya.

"Sebastian Michaelis, siapa yang memaksamu untuk mencintai Annabelle? Ayah hanya mengatakan sampai kau dapat pacar, bukan? Jadi, jangan banyak bantah lagi. Jika kau benar-benar mendapat pacar dalam jangka waktu 3 bulan, akan kutolak pertunangan ini," ujar Andreas tenang. Pemuda awal seperempat abad itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kesal dengan keputusan ayahnya yang seenak jidat seperti itu. Sebastian, sudah kubilang untuk menerimaku sebagai…baiklah, aku menyerah. Tapi jangan buang goth loli dressku!

"Fine. Akan kuikuti perintahmu, Ayah! Permisi!" balas Sebastian jengkel. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Andreas, diakhiri dengan bantingan pintu yang keras.

XXX

Di bawah kecantikan dewi malam, terlihat pemuda _grayish_ berparas imut tengah menikmati segelas _hot chocolate_ di beranda kediaman Phantomhive. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, matanya menerawang entah ke mana.

"Ciel, sedang apa kau di sana? Di luar dingin, Sayang," celetuk Rachel. Ciel tersentak dan berbalik, menemukan Rachel dalam balutan gaun tidur berwarna cokelat. Sedetik kemudian senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Ciel.

"Maaf, Ibu. Aku…..hanya menikmati semilir angin malam saja," balas Ciel. wajah cantik Rachel kini dihiasi beberapa kerutan mendengar jawaban putra semata wayangnya. Didekatinya Ciel yang dibaluti selimut tipis dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa ada masalah, Sayang?" tanya Rachel dengan nada khawatir. Ciel menggenggam tangan Rachel dan mengecupnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya…" kalimatnya terputus begitu suara Bruno Mars mengalun lembut. Cepat-cepat disambarnya ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan menatap layar. Wajahnya berubah mengeras begitu ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Rachel yang melihat perubahan _mood_ Ciel sedikit was-was.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Rachel.

"Mr. X berulah lagi, dan kini dia menampakkan batang hidungnya di Westminster Abbey. Aku pergi dulu, Bu," jawab Ciel. Dikecupnya pipi Rachel dan bergegas pergi ke dalam kelamnya siang.

XXX

Mobil sport Lamborghini Aventador perak berhenti di depan Westminster Abbey yang dipenuhi oleh polisi Scotland Yard. Bahkan Claude juga ada di sana, plus wajah jengahnya yang bikin author pengen cekik tuh orang! Dari dalam mobil itu, Ciel keluar dalam balutan jaket _blue navy jeans_nya. Ia berlari kecil mendekati Claude yang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau telat, Phantomhive. Kau melewatkan kejadian si gila ini," celetuk Claude dingin. Ciel menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu?

"Lihat saja dia di sana," ujar Claude sambil menunjuk ke atas. Ciel mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Claude dan membulatkan matanya. Mau tahu apa yang dilihat Ciel?

Seseorang dalam balutan _hood_ dan ditutupi topeng tengah berdiri di ujung papan kayu yang entah darimana. Yang bikin author bingung, bagaimana bisa orang ini mereka sebut Mr.X? Padahal Scotland Yard beserta Ciel aja nggak tahu tampangnya, apalagi wujudnya.

"Bagaimana kau yakin orang ini Mr. X?" tanya Ciel. Claude hanya mengulurkan sebuah kartu pada Ciel tanpa sepatah kata pun. Ciel mengambil kartu itu dan tampang horor mulai memenuhi wajahnya. Apakah author harus memberitahu isinya? Baiklah…..silakan baca di bawah.

**Adakah yang mau menemaniku mati di sini sekarang juga?**

**I need a friend!**

**Mr. X**

"Orang…..gila….ini," geram Ciel sambil meremat kartu itu hingga menjadi bola kecil dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Sir, apa kami harus menangkapnya di atas?" tanya seorang polisi yang berada di dekat Claude.

"Tak perlu. Biar aku saja yang menangkapnya, kalian di sini saja," jawab Ciel cepat. Sebelum polisi tadi membuka mulutnya, Ciel sudah berjalan memasuki Westminster Abbey sendirian. Claude hanya diam saja memperhatikan Mr. X yang masih dalam posisi awal. Ciel? Dia tengah menaiki tangga menuju Mr. X yang entah mau iseng atau mau mati beneran.

Begitu sampai di atas, angin dingin menyapa lembut kulit porselen Ciel, walau secara tak langsung. Hati-hati, ia dekati pinggir beranda untuk melihat Mr. X secara dekat. Ternyata Mr. X menyadari keberadaan Ciel, hingga ia berbalik dan wajahnya yang ditutupi topeng membuat Ciel penasaran setengah mati.

_Sebenarnya siapa orang ini? Apa maunya?_

"Hei, daripada kau jatuh dan mati, mendekatlah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" sahut Ciel. Mr.X hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat Ciel mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak di kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin aku ke sana? Menemanimu?" sahut Ciel lagi. Lagi-lagi Mr. X tak menjawab, kini ia duduk di ujung papan menghadap Buckingham Palace. Mau tak mau, Ciel berjalan mendekati Mr. X tanpa pengaman. Langkahnya terlihat mantap, tapi kemudian angin menggoyahkan Ciel hingga ia gemetar. Berdiri di tengah-tengah papan. Wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang dalam. Mr. X bangkit dan mendekati Ciel, menariknya ke tempat aman. Papan yang ia gunakan ia tarik dan melemparnya ke ujung beranda.

"Se…..sebenarnya apa maumu? Mati bareng, heh?" tanya Ciel, antara kesal dan lega.

"Hm? Kenapa kau marah? Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" balas Mr. X santai. Ciel terkesiap mendengarnya, dipalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

_Benar juga. Kenapa aku harus marah? Untuk apa aku peduli pada orang gila ini? Tapi….sepertinya aku mengenalnya._

"Uhm….itu…."

"Malam begini nggak baik untuk anak SMA sepertimu. Pulang sana, nanti sakit," potong Mr. X. Ciel mengerutkan kening mendengarnya. _Bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku….anak SMA?_

"Eh, oh….tidak masalah buatku," jawab Ciel. Mr. X membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahnya yang ditutupi topeng dengan wajah _cute_ Ciel yang _blushing _mendadak.

"_Well_, segeralah pulang, Phantomhive. Aku nggak mau kau sakit gara-gara aku, paham?" ujar Mr. X dengan nada menceramahi. Ciel mengerutkan kening, tangannya mencengkeram lengan Mr. X dengan kuat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa…..kau begitu peduli padaku?" tanya Ciel curiga. Mr. X menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkeraman Ciel malah semakin kuat.

"Aku nggak akan melepasmu sampai aku tahu siapa dirimu," ancam Ciel. Terdengar helaan napas pelan dan detik berikutnya Mr. X meninju perut Ciel hingga ia sukses pingsan. Tubuh Ciel yang mungil ia tahan dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, membawanya ke dekat pintu dan mengecup keningnya.

"Nekad juga anak ini," celetuknya. Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajahnya, sepasang _orb cerulean_ memancarkan sinar kebahagiaan. "Untung juga Ciel nggak tahu siapa aku, kalau tidak…..bahaya juga." Dibawanya Ciel turun untuk bergabung dengan kepolisian Scotland Yard yang telah menunggu. Bahkan si sengak Claude Faustus sudah siap dengan _handgun_ semiotomatisnya.

"Wah, wah. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Earl Phantomhive, Mr. X?" cibir Claude.

"Yang pasti aku tidak meracuninya," jawab Mr. X dingin. "Kau mau bawa dia atau aku yang bawa dia?"

"Kau mau membawanya? Ke mana?" tanya Claude sinis. Mr. X hanya diam, berjalan melewati Claude dengan santai sembari menggendong Ciel yang terkapar dalam gendongannya. Claude berbalik dan mencengkeram bahu tegap Mr. X dengan kuat hingga Mr. X berhenti.

"Mau kau bawa kemana dia?" tanya Claude. Mr. X menoleh dan mengulum senyum misterius.

"Entahlah, tapi pemuda ini bisa kunikmati untuk satu malam. Mungkin…..kubawa ke 'sarang'ku," jawab Mr. X santai. Claude melayangkan sebuah tinju ke wajah Mr. X, tapi dengan gesit ia menghindar dan melompat menjauhi Claude.

"Wah, mengerikan juga kau," sindir Mr. X. "Tapi…..Phantomhive bukan milikmu,'kan? Berarti aku bebas untuk memilikinya."

"Keparat! Berikan dia padaku atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya," maki Claude. Mr. X hanya mengulum senyum dan pergi begitu saja dengan melompat ala ninja. Claude hanya bisa melihatnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sir…bagaimana dengan Earl…."

"Biarkan saja!" potong Claude. "Aku yakin si idiot itu tidak akan membunuhnya."

Wah, akhirnya bisa lanjut juga! Oh iya, sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan Mr. X pada Ciel ya? Penasaran? Tunggu saja kisah berikutnya! See u!

*Claude dan Ciel tidak punya hubungan khusus, hanya saja Claude punya janji untuk melindunginya denga Alois

*Mau tahu Mr. X? Coba ditebak lagi, deh. Author sudah kasih bocoran di bab 1

Salam peluk cium

Saga Micha a.k.a Sagatha Maria Michaelis


End file.
